


Prayers In Knots

by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Annual Hunger Games, District 12, Gen, Reaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the young generation that stood with their stomachs in knots and their prayers in the hands of a God in which they weren't even sure existed, this was the hardest day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers In Knots

Effie stood at the doors that opened up to the stage in which stood nothing more than a bowl of names and a microphone that she would soon be expected to speak into. To the young generation that stood with their stomachs in knots and their prayers in the hands of a God in which they weren't even sure existed, this was the hardest day of the year. Yes many men worked long hours in the mines with lives being lost during the three hundred and sixty five days that is a year and others worked long hours as bakers and traders, but this day, this one particular day was not for the adults but for their young. And to take away someone’s child is to take away their will to live another day any longer in a world that seems so cruel. To District 12 and many others like it, this was not like the Capitol called ‘a glorious day’ but more like 'the beginning of the end'. Either way the tradition of the Hunger Games continued just as Effie over the many years continued to escort the poor souls to what she referred to as ‘the best place on earth’ or ‘Heaven’ but was nothing more than the Capitol. Effie's job wasn’t the most sort after job for many as most of the people in the Capitol would be horrified at the single thought of traveling beyond the Capitol's walls. As at the end of the day why would anyone want to leave a place of such luxury to a place that held nothing but misery and misfortune. Obviously she did or else she wouldn’t be standing in District 12 waiting for her call to simply walk forwards through the front doors, onto the stage and speak loudly into the microphone confirming the newly selected tributes of District 12.    
  
“One minute,” a man called out. Effie took a step forward and exhaled deeply and slowly. This was a day to smile not cry as she had to be strong and joyful for the cameras, for the Capitol, for District 12, for the two new tributes although most of all she needed to smile for herself to reassure herself that this year District 12 will win, and that she wont be faced with the deaths of two others in which she had helped prepare. Effie was one who got sentimentally attached to people easily which meant that the continuous deaths of her tributes hurt although to show such pain would be to show weakness so she stayed away from that, tried to work on the positives on life therefore the tributes won’t feel so isolated and alone.   
  
“Ten Seconds,” the man called before asking, “Ready?” Effie turned to the man and smiled and nodded her head. She patted her hair making sure there were no fly-aways, flattened her skirt and smacked together her purple coloured lips before forming a large smile onto her face. “And you’re on,” she heard a man yell as the door flew open. “Welcome, welcome,” She projected out to the audience, “Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games reaping for District 12.” There was no response, no cheer, nothing. The only sound that could be heard was the constant sobbing coming from the smaller children and their parents. Effie pursed her lips together and took a small breath before replacing her smile with an even larger one as she made her way right up to the microphone. “Its so good to see all your bright faces, excited you must be – oh and anxious of course,” she said before squealing in excitement slightly. “Now before I rid you of the uncertainty a message brought all the way from the Capitol itself just for you all,” she said before pointing towards the screen. This was always her favorite bit. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Prayers In Knots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480976) by [read by catestarks (thejitterbug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/read%20by%20catestarks)




End file.
